


Брат мой, брат

by Shell_dare



Series: Нет дыма без огня [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Mythology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cyborgs, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Shadow Realm, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Что делают нормальные герои, когда мир спасен, трон отвоеван, а злодеев в ближайшее время не предвидится? Герои ищут приключения. Ну, или пропавших родственников.
Series: Нет дыма без огня [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025524





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Брат мой, брат — огонь поднебесный,  
>  Мне ответь, где ты отныне?  
> Молний ряд был тебе тесным,  
> А теперь — не тесно в камине?_  
> (Канцлер Ги)

Саб-Зиро легонько постучал костяшками пальцев по двери. Изнутри донесся маловразумительный стон, в равной степени способный означать и приглашение войти, и посыл в пешее эротическое путешествие. Рассудив, что послать Грандмастера может только самоубийца (впрочем, хозяин комнаты вполне был способен и на то, и на другое), криомант приоткрыл дверь на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы войти.

– Немедленно закрой дверь! – прошипела комнатная темнота. – Желательно с той стороны.

Пожав плечами, киборг шагнул в комнату и закрыл дверь. 

– Как ты?

– Изыди, предатель! – трагически прошипел Смоук, держась за голову. – Знал бы, зачем тебе нужен непременно живой посол “доброй воли”, сбежал бы еще два дня назад. У меня такого похмелья лет семь не было!

– Семь с половиной, если ты имеешь в виду тот раз, когда мы вчетвером перепились на спор.

– Впятером, потом же еще твой брат подключился. Он же нас потом по комнатам растаскивал, если я ничего не путаю, – поймав руку друга, эненра положил ее себе на лоб. – Ты чего пришел вообще? 

– Хороший руководитель должен заботиться о подчиненных. Тем более, о друзьях. Держи, – киборг вручил ему кожаную фляжку. – Пей. 

Смоук с опаской отхлебнул неизвестного зелья.

– Хм. Пиво. Да еще и настоящее, не бутылочное. С какой это радости?

– Сгонял одного из учеников в Чехию, – пожал плечами Грандмастер.

– Так, – Смоук подтянул тело повыше, сев в кровати. – Рассказывай.

– Что рассказывать?

– Что задумал, – Смоук ловким движением опрокинул друга к себе на колени, чтобы внимательнее вглядеться в искусственный лед глаз. – Эти железки не изменили твоей сути, а тебя я знаю, как облупленного. Когда ты начинаешь так себя вести, это значит, что у тебя на уме очередная авантюра. Вот про нее и рассказывай.

Киборг тяжело вздохнул:

– Мне не дает покоя судьба брата. Мне кажется, я должен его разыскать.

– Умные люди, знаешь, что говорят делать, когда кажется?

– Я буддист, мне не положено, – практично отозвался криомант.

– Консерва ты замороженная, вот ты кто. А с кланом что за это время будет, ты подумал? 

– Ты ведь меня заменишь пока?

– Разумеется, нет. Во-первых, потому что никуда я тебя одного не отпущу, во-вторых, спасибо, одного раза на твоем месте мне хватило. Следующего любителя горячительных напитков я просто отравлю под шумок, предупреждаю сразу.

– Шутишь.

– Не уверен. А Би-Хану вообще надо, чтобы его искали? Он тебя хоть помнит?

– Помнит, – горько усмехнулся криомант, вспоминая свою единственную встречу с возрожденным братом. – Только не признает. Но я уверен, что это влияние Куан Чи.

– Куан Чи… Ладно, никто и не говорил, что будет легко. С чего начнем?

– Последним моего брата видел Ночной Волк.

– То есть, начать ты предлагаешь сразу с Нижнего Мира. Не вопрос. Дай мне полчаса на сборы. Разыщи пока Сайрекса, боюсь, он единственный, кому можно клан доверить, да и ближайшие провинции с ним уже знакомы. 

– Ты же ему не доверяешь.

– Но ему доверяешь ты, это главное. Да и я, в общем-то, уже поменял мнение. С ним можно иметь дело. Дай мне одеться. 

– У тебя руки дрожат, – со смешком возразил Саб-Зиро, сгребая со стойки части брони. 

– Интересно, с чего бы это, – защиту Смоук натягивал, не глядя, но крепежные ремни брони сейчас действительно вызывали некоторые трудности. Впрочем, в четыре руки справиться с ними оказалось просто. – Аптечку дай. Она в верхнем ящике.

– Прекрати питаться лекарствами. Вредно.

– А что остается делать? Мне же нужно быть в хорошей форме. А по поводу вреда… Сам знаешь, при нашей профессии долго прожить не светит. Так какая разница? – сунув за голенище сапога тонкий кинжал, мастер дыма выпрямился и шутливо козырнул. – К походу готов. Только один маленький нюанс… Как мы попадем в Нижний мир? 

– По правде говоря, я думал обратиться к Рейдену.

– Не пойдет. Громовержец скажет, что это глупо и опасно и напрасная трата времени и сил. И откажет. В лучшем случае. В худшем – еще и будет пытаться помешать.

– А у тебя есть предложения?

– Ты со Скорпионом никак связаться не можешь? – киборг отрицательно покачал головой. – Я так и подумал. Хотя это было бы идеально. Но раз нет – придется использовать другие варианты. Идем, я знаю, кто может помочь.

В коридоре их дожидался Сайрекс. Грандмастер быстро сказал ему несколько слов, желтый киборг кивнул и прижал кулак к груди. 

– Все будет в порядке. 

– Куда мы идем? 

– На улицу, – Смоук проверил ремешки КПК и вытащил из потайного кармана серый куб. – Использовать здесь телепортатор невозможно, не знаю, из чего предки строили эти стены, но приборы здесь глушит капитально. Ты не замечал?

– Нет. Похоже, кибернетические системы используют какие-то иные источники. Может, все-таки объяснишь, куда собрался?

– Тебе этот способ, конечно, вряд ли понравится, но, боюсь, он единственный, с кем мы сможем договориться. 

– Он?

– Что ты знаешь о религии вуду, друг мой? – цапнув криоманта за руку, Смоук активировал переходник. 

– Где мы?

– На одном из Гаитянских кладбищ. Если настройка не сбилась, то где-то в самой глухомани, где о цивилизации – и уж тем более о киборгах – даже не слышали, – Смоук внимательно вглядывался в заросшие лианами надгробия.

– Зачем?

– Подождешь здесь? Нужно сходить в деревню, кое-что купить.

– А куда я денусь? – развел руками Саб-Зиро. – Интересно только, на каком языке ты собираешься разговаривать с аборигенами?

– На языке денег, разумеется. Я скоро. 

Спустя четверть часа Смоук вернулся в компании большой оплетенной бутыли. Поставил ее на землю возле могилы и сам уселся рядом:

– Надо дождаться темноты. 

– Ты объяснишь, наконец, что происходит?

– Нет. Иначе ты будешь пытаться меня остановить, а нам надо попасть в Нижний Мир. Лучше подумай, что мы там будем делать. По словам Рейдена, душа Ночного Волка находится в рабстве Куан Чи. 

– Думаю, шаман нашел способ освободиться.

– А если нет? – мастер дыма то и дело поглядывал на светящийся циферблат встроенных в КПК часов. – Ладно, не отвечай. Пора, – откупорив бутыль, он щедро плеснул из нее на надгробие.

– Что это?

– Ром с перцем, – влага открыла выбитый на камне крест. 

– Только не говори мне, что ты собираешься…

– Именно. 

В тяжелом тропическом воздухе явственно пахнуло затхлостью склепа, и на кладбище появился еще один персонаж. Высокий скелет в черном фраке и черном цилиндре, с тростью в руках. Смоук почтительно склонил голову.

– Барон.

– Давно мы в последний раз виделись, дух, – проскрипел скелет, отбирая у него бутыль и делая большой глоток. – Что тебе понадобилось?

– Нам нужно попасть в Нижний мир. Его еще называют Нереальностью. Можешь открыть дорогу?

– Могу, – скелет скрипуче рассмеялся. – Вам туда, – он махнул тростью в сторону могильного свечения в глубине кладбища. – А я прогуляюсь. 

– Благодарю. 

– Ты знаешь, что ты сумасшедший? – рискнул произнести Саб-Зиро, когда скелет отошел на достаточное расстояние, а они углубились в кладбищенский лес.

– Знаю, – беспечно кивнул Смоук. – Зато мы на пути к цели.

– Но Барон Самди… – покачал головой криомант. – Откуда вы вообще друг друга знаете?

– Барон знаком не со мной, а с живущим во мне духом. Он, похоже, много путешествовал, прежде чем оказаться в Праге. А ты начинай думать, что будем делать, если шаман нас не узнает.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Я ушел и теперь не жди. Отсвет молний впереди —  
>  Это все, что тебе дадим. Ты теперь один._

Кладбищенская тропа завела их в темные, холодные земли, укрытые непроглядным туманом. В кронах голых деревьев завывал ветер. И ни малейшего признака жизни – или не-жизни – на километры вокруг.

– Похоже, нас обманули.

– Нет, – Смоук ради интереса проверил КПК. Как ни странно, тот работал. – Барон, конечно, сволочь, но сволочь честная. Он просто предпочел понять нас по-своему. В какой-то степени правильно: Нифльхейм – нижний из миров. Не худший вариант, кстати.

– Только нам нужно было не сюда.

– Следуя логике, Нереальность – такой же ад, как и другие, а они наверняка должны быть как-то связаны. 

– Вопрос в том, как отыскать эту связь. 

– А тут вообще все просто. Река. Неважно, Гьёлль она называется или Стикс, русло у нее, по сути, одно. 

– Не припомню в Нижнем мире рек.

– Так она ж не обязательно должна состоять из воды, – пожал плечами Смоук. – Река лавы тоже подойдет. Нам, главное, на Гарма не нарваться. Он хоть и привязанный, а двоих смертных может пришибить и не заметить. С остальными здешними обитателями хоть договориться можно. 

– Насколько мне известно, выбраться отсюда невозможно.

– Про греческий Аид говорят то же самое, а сколько народу туда-сюда шлялось? Тут основное – просто забыть о том, что выхода нет, и выход обязательно найдется. Так что отставить пораженческие настроения и пошли искать реку. 

На самом деле, о том, как найти Гьёлль, они не имели ни малейшего понятия. Вполне ожидаемо, что древние скандинавы не рисовали карт царства мертвых, а современные ученые его существование отрицали. Пришлось полностью довериться чутью криоманта, который мог чувствовать родственную стихию и всегда выводил спутников к воде. И вскоре они действительно услышали шум волн. 

– А мост мы никак не обойдем, – вслух размышлял Смоук. – Тундра, только не обижайся. У меня язык все-таки лучше подвешен. Я с Модгуд сам поговорю, ты просто молчи, хорошо?

Киборг поднял руки в сдающемся жесте. Они как раз дошли до выстланного светящимся золотом моста. Дорогу им преградила дева ростом в два человеческих, в рогатом шлеме, вооруженная копьем.

– Кто вы такие? Вы не похожи на асов, однако ж на мертвецов также. Что вы делаете на дороге в Хель?

Смоук вспрыгнул на ограждение моста, чтобы кое-как сравняться с собеседницей в росте.

– О прекрасная Модгуд! Мы действительно не асы, а воины-тени из Мидгарда, и немного сбились с пути. Мы разыскиваем павшего собрата, воина по имени Би-Хан. Не проходил ли он по охраняемому тобой мосту?

– Нет, такого воина я не видала здесь.

– Позволь тогда нам пройти далее своей дорогой. Клянусь, мы не причиним беспокойства могучей Хель и постараемся вскоре покинуть ваше царство. 

– Складно говоришь, воин, – усмехнулась великанша. – Можете пройти. Идите по течению вдоль русла и через три дня конного пути покинете Хель.

– Благодарю, о прекрасная Модгуд, – поклонился ей Смоук, спрыгивая с ограждения на сам мост. – Теперь мы уйдем. 

Когда они прошли по туманной земле уже пару километров, и светящийся мост давно скрылся с глаз, эненра снова вытащил телепортатор. 

– Можешь вычислить, сколько в километрах эти “три дня конного пути”?

– Довольно рискованно. Согласно Старшей Эдде, единственный конник, спускавшийся сюда – Хермод верхом на Слейпнире. Я даже примерно не представляю, с какой скоростью может двигаться божественный шестиногий конь. 

– А тратить неделю только на дорогу – в наших условиях слишком расточительно. Давай попробуем, в конце концов, умереть в царстве мертвых - моветон, так что терять нам нечего. 

– Знаешь, кто ты? – в сердцах воскликнул киборг.

– Догадываюсь. Так сколько?

– Около семи с половиной тысяч. Может, все-таки, не рисковать?

– А иначе неинтересно, – Смоук активировал приборчик.

Переход прошел незаметно. Перед ними расстилался все тот же однообразный серый пейзаж у излучины реки. Разве что туман слегка поредел. Хотя, в принципе, это логично. Ну зачем мертвецам разнообразие местности?

– Мои сенсоры регистрируют какую-то аномалию чуть дальше по берегу, – задумчиво сообщил Саб-Зиро.

– Скорее всего, это и есть выход. Здесь, кроме Локи, в общем, можно всем верить… Руку давай. Неприятно будет, если нас раскидает по разным мирам, – Смоук стиснул стальное запястье. Он уже и сам почувствовал _неправильность_ в пространстве.

Короткий шаг – и приятная, чуть влажная прохлада сменилась иссушающим зноем. Смоук шарахнулся от тянущейся к нему из расколотой земли руки и выругался. Нервы ни к черту. Зато, судя по рычащему вдалеке трехголовому монстру, это была нужная им преисподняя. 

– Я уже ненавижу это место, – тихо пробормотал криомант. 

– Жарковато, да. Но придется потерпеть. Как думаешь, куда нам идти? 

– Вперед. Рано или поздно нас встретят. 

– А знаешь… С вопросом я поторопился. Нас уже встречают, – к ним шаркающей походкой приближался десяток зомби. 

Киборг склонил голову набок, не то сканируя противников, не то размышляя, почему их так мало. В следующий миг он сорвался с места.  
Ледяной подкат сбросил в лаву передних мертвецов. Остановившись в окружении врагов, Саб-Зиро резко развернулся, клинком кроша тела ближайших врагов. Ухмыльнувшись, Смоук подпустил к себе ближайшего зомби и исчез в облаке дыма, возникнув за спиной друга и отбивая назначенный ему удар. 

– Не лезь под руку! – возмутился криомант, пинком скидывая в лаву очередного зомби. 

– Так же не интересно. А, черт! – подобравшийся сзади – последний – зомби вцепился зубами в его плечо. Вонзившийся между глаз мертвеца ледяной луч надежно проморозил череп вместе с содержимым, и Смоук одним ударом разбил получившуюся ледышку. – Порядок. Все лежат и не шевелятся, – по руке поползла тонкая струйка крови. Саб-Зиро шагнул к нему. – Да все нормально. Царапина.

– Дай посмотрю, – холодные пальцы аккуратно стерли кровь, чуть заморозив края раны. – Вроде чистая, – не слушая возражений, криомант перевязал раненное плечо друга. – Будь внимательнее, пожалуйста. 

– Хорошо. А к нам еще гости.

Посреди тропы возник Скорпион. Выглядел он потрепанным, но вполне довольным жизнью.

– Ну и какого черта вы здесь забыли? – устало вопросил призрак.

– Мы ищем Ночного Волка.

Скорпион заметно поморщился:

– Вам не сюда. Назад по тропе, возле того щита повернете направо и километра два никуда не сворачивайте. Там он, – призрак исчез, не прощаясь.

Друзьям ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться по указанному пути. 

Два километра и еще одну короткую стычку с зомби спустя адская жара сменилась ровным теплом, а лава и потрескавшаяся земля – бледной степной травой. Ночной Волк сидел на большом камне, закрыв глаза, и тихо бормотал молитву духам. При их приближении шаман, не открывая глаз, вскинул руку с раскрытой ладонью.

– Приветствую, друзья. Что привело вас в эти полные опасности земли, раз уж вы все еще живы?

– Ты был последним, кто видел моего брата. Я надеялся, что ты, может быть, знаешь, где его искать.

Волк открыл светящиеся зеленью глаза:

– Мы сражались, и он попал в Поток душ, растворившись в нем. Может статься, его душа еще бродит где-то, но ни здесь, ни в мире живых его нет. 

– Спасибо, шаман.

– Я могу попросить духов открыть вам путь в мир живых. Или отправить вас дальше по дороге, которую вы изберете.

– Смоук, может, вернешься? В конце концов, это только мое дело.

– Даже не надейся. Я обещал тебе помочь, и я это сделаю. Волк, мы идем дальше. 

– Удачи, друзья, – шаман вновь закрыл глаза, и окружающий мир скрылся во мгле.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Брат мой, брат — душа водопада,  
>  Мне ответь, где твоя радость?  
> Как же так? Наполнилось ядом  
> То, что пело, то, что смеялось._

Друзья стояли посреди серой мерцающей пустоты.

– Мои сенсоры словно обезумели, – пожаловался киборг. – Куда нас на этот раз занесло? 

Смоук тихо что-то напевал. «…За безмятежным летом осень приходит следом, рядом со счастьем ходит беда…» Криомант с удивлением опознал русский язык.

– Это, друг мой, Звездный мост, в просторечье называемый Млечным путем. Логично, вообще-то, куда еще нас могли забросить духи? Надо думать, где искать твоего брата. В Вальгаллу, уж не обижайся, но его явно не возьмут, Хель – тоже мимо. Я бы предложил для начала наведаться в Аид, а потом уже, если не повезет, лезть в буддистский ад. Есть только одно "но" – я не знаю, как попасть туда в обход Харона, а расплачиваться с ним нечем. 

– Можно попробовать через озеро Амсанкт, оно, кажется, не связано со Стиксом. 

– Глубокое, как сама преисподняя, и до чертиков холодное? А что, неплохая идея. Значит, в Грецию. 

В мерцающей пустоте появилось окно, ведущее на залитую солнцем поляну, окруженную тощими деревьями, подозрительно похожими на оливковые. Смоук шагнул к нему, но вдруг пошатнулся, чуть не упав. Киборг подставил ему локоть.

– Что случилось?

– Все нормально. Споткнулся просто. 

– Здесь не обо что спотыкаться. Смоук, я же не дурак и не слепой. Я чувствую, что с тобой что-то не так, только не могу понять, что именно. У тебя повышена температура тела. Ты ранен?

– Хуже, – вздохнув, Смоук размотал повязку на плече. Кожа вокруг укуса была воспаленной, рана сочилась гноем. – У меня очень мало времени, Тундра. Мы должны поскорее найти твоего брата. 

– Ты с ума сошел?! Тебе срочно нужно лечение!

– От этого нет лекарства, и мы оба это знаем. Я должен успеть помочь тебе. 

– Нужно ведь хоть что-то сделать…

– Ничего уже с этим не сделаешь, – Смоук замотал рану обратно. – Идем. 

Шаг сквозь окно закончился коротким свободным падением с весьма жестким приземлением. Отплевавшись от травы, эненра поднялся, удрученно осматривая свезенные ладони. 

– Не везет, – он повернулся, разыскивая друга, и присвистнул. – Вот это ж ты влип. Не шевелись вообще, еще больше запутаешься. 

Криомант попался в гигантскую паутину. Он, очевидно, пытался избегнуть неприятного препятствия, в результате застыв в очень неудобной позе. Смоук подошел поближе, внимательно осматривая клейкие нити. 

– Какого же размера должен быть этот паук… – он вытащил кинжал и попробовал разрезать паутину, но закаленная сталь спасовала перед ловушкой. – Просто замечательно. Слушай, сделай ножик. Может, холод их возьмет.

– Пальцы отморозишь, – Саб-Зиро, тем не менее, послушно сотворил тонкий стилет изо льда. 

– Какая уже разница-то, – тихо пробормотал Смоук. Ледяной нож резал паутину прекрасно, хоть и медленно. 

– Уходи отсюда. Паук наверняка плотоядный. 

– Еще чего. Я тебя ему не отдам. 

– Мне он ничего не сделает, я ведь не человек.

– Вообще-то, я тоже, – Смоук пустил по ледяному лезвию полоску дыма, разъедавшего паутину. Дело пошло быстрее. – И я уверен, что ты остался живым. Иначе ты не шипел бы так из-за ожогов. Так что тебе это тоже опасно. 

Искусственные глаза киборга сверкнули, выдавая сильные эмоции. Затылком почуяв опасность, Смоук обратным сальто кинулся назад, исчез уже в воздухе и с боевым кличем запрыгнул на спину гигантского, много выше человеческого роста, лохматого паука, обеими руками всадив ледяной кинжал в сочленение между головой и туловищем. Смертельно раненая тварь заверещала, мотая круглой башкой, все восемь ног подломились, и тяжелое тело рухнуло на землю. Аккуратно отпрыгнув подальше, эненра двинулся обратно к все еще плененному другу. 

– Придется тебе делать еще один ножик.

– Смоук!

Ниндзя дернулся в сторону, но уйти не успел. Истекающее ядом жало вонзилось в перебинтованное плечо. Паук испустил последний жалобный вопль и замер. 

– А говорят, молния дважды в одно место не бьет, – враз побелевшими губами прошептал Смоук. 

Киборг яростно рванулся, обрывая полуотрезанные нити, подхватил шатающегося друга. 

– Все нормально. Ни один животный яд не действует сразу. У меня все еще есть время. 

– Помолчи, – Саб-Зиро целенаправленно тащил его куда-то сквозь деревья. – У тебя же в аптечке вроде было универсальное противоядие?

– Оно мне не поможет.

– Почему?

– Потому что нифига оно не универсальное, Тундра. Я знаком со всеми отравителями клана, я знаю, кто, для чего и от чего его сделал. Не поможет. Ты сейчас к Амсанкту идешь?

– Да. 

– Хорошо, – Смоук ненадолго прикрыл глаза. 

Выбравшись на берег озера, Саб-Зиро устроил друга под ближайшим к кромке воды деревом, сорвал грязные повязки и попытался промыть раны. Хотя безжалостная логика процессора уже определила, что яд проник глубоко в кровь и, по большому счету, сделать уже ничего нельзя. 

– Нам надо идти, – Смоук совершил попытку подняться.

– Сиди спокойно, пожалуйста. Не трать силы. 

– Какой в этом смысл? Я не хочу просто сидеть и ждать смерти.

– Смоук, я знаю, что ты достаточно сильный, чтобы выжить. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу потерять еще и тебя. 

Он совсем не помнил матери и почти не помнил отца – тот всегда пропадал на миссиях – а старший брат стремился во всем походить на него, и общались братья не больше положенного, хоть и жили в одной комнате. А худой пепельноволосый парнишка был рядом практически постоянно, подбадривая, поддерживая, а частенько и деля одно наказание на двоих.

– Прости, Тундра. Не в этот раз. 

Смоук глухо застонал, подтягивая колени к груди. Он ни за что не позволил бы другу узнать про разгорающийся внутри пожар, но боль уже вышла за границы человеческого восприятия. Видимо, чудовищный паук вообще не был живым существом.

– Я думал, у меня хотя бы пара часов есть… 

– Я могу что-нибудь сделать? 

– Вряд ли, – Смоук положил голову на холодный металл плеча друга. – Так даже лучше. Я, по крайней мере, умру человеком, а не тупой нежитью. 

Киборг осторожно взял его за руки. 

– Ты весь горишь. 

– Все нормально, правда, – его медленно затягивала темная пропасть, оставаться в сознании становилось все труднее.

Сквозь дрожащий, смешанный с дымом воздух человеческие пальцы смотрелись длинными изогнутыми когтями. Криомант прижал ладонь ко лбу друга, тихо позвал по имени… Бесполезно. Место почти сдавшегося человека занял древний дух. 

Эненра глухо выговорил несколько слов, шипящих, словно вода на горячих углях. Киборг в отчаянии покачал головой.

– Я не понимаю тебя. 

Дух сказал что-то. Коротко, отрывисто. Полное впечатление, что выругался. И заговорил быстро-быстро. Уже не с ним.

Из-за деревьев – или же из них – появился стройный юноша, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Смоука. Ненормально-длинные светлые волосы колыхались от отсутствующего ветра, голубые глаза смотрели внимательно, хоть и несколько легкомысленно. Покопавшись в памяти, криомант выловил из нее полузнакомое название. Сильф.

Юноша наклонился над почерневшей раной и спросил:

– Это вы убили Арахнида?

– Да.

– Он отравлен. Я могу помочь, – сильф вытащил из складок одеяния крошечный стеклянный флакон. – Это противоядие. И от того, другого яда, тоже. 

– Спасибо. Но… почему?

– Воздух и дым – родственные стихии. Я не могу не помочь брату. И, кроме того, Арахнид охотился на нас, травил и пожирал. Вы нас спасли. 

Перелить противоядие в Смоука не составило труда. Тот соскользнул с плеча киборга на его колени, прижался щекой к стальным пластинам пресса и глубоко, ровно вздохнул.

– Теперь все хорошо, – сказал сильф. – Он спит. А я должен уйти.

– Спасибо, – криомант благодарно кивнул и переключил внимание на спящего друга. – Замерзнешь ведь, чудо.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Брат мой, брат — молчание камня,  
>  Мне ответь, где твоя сила?  
> Горных врат нет больше. А мне   
> Лишь остались скорбь да могила._

Прошло не более получаса, прежде чем Смоук тихо пробормотал что-то, начиная пробуждаться. Вообще, ниндзя приучены были засыпать и просыпаться мгновенно, но то ли он чувствовал себя в безопасности, то ли темная пропасть так просто свои жертвы не отпускала.

– Что еще за Пустоши? – недовольно поинтересовался он, открывая наконец глаза.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – криомант помог другу приподняться, настороженно считывая его состояние. 

– Но я точно слышал про какие-то Пустоши, – вздохнув, Смоук провел ладонью по лицу. – Навряд ли ты был настолько глуп, чтобы отключить систему жизнеобеспечения следом за мной, так что… Я жив, верно? 

– Да. 

– Так. Погоди, попробую вспомнить, – Смоук прижал пальцы к вискам. Плечо дернуло болью. Противоядие нейтрализовало отраву, но раны остались. Подернутые тонкой ледяной корочкой, лишь бы не кровоточили – Саб-Зиро не хотелось случайно разбудить его перевязкой. – Нет, ничего не помню, – он тряхнул головой, разгоняя из сознания сонный туман. – А раз не помню, значит, и не надо. Возвращаемся к нашему пути? 

– Тебе разве не нужно отдохнуть?

– Закончим дело – тогда и отдохну. А пока у меня еще есть силы. 

– Подожди, – криомант поймал его за руки, вытягивая из аптечки бинты и заживляющую мазь. 

– Само заживет. Это же царапины. 

– Значит, жить на обезболивающих можно, а сделать так, чтобы травмы быстрее зажили, нельзя? – спорить Саб-Зиро даже не собирался. Как, впрочем, и Смоук – всерьез сопротивляться осторожным прикосновениям. 

Когда укусы скрылись под плотными повязками, Смоук легко поднялся и подошел к кромке воды. Задумчиво тронул ее кончиками пальцев. Как и ожидалось – обжигающе ледяная. Вообще, холод он не очень любил. Смирился, привык – ради Дружбы, но все-таки от слишком низких температур старался себя оградить. 

– Мне не хочется в нее лезть, – виновато признался он подошедшему киборгу.

– Так, может, и не стоит? Что ему делать в греческом аду? 

– Нужно проверить все варианты. Ничто – и никто – не может исчезнуть бесследно, нужно просто отыскать. Почему это я дурак?

– Смоук, с тобой точно все в порядке? – криомант с беспокойством вгляделся в лицо друга. – Может быть, ты все-таки отдохнешь? 

– Мне не нужен отдых, я это точно знаю. Но что-то действительно изменилось. Не знаю, не могу понять… – Смоук приткнулся лбом к холодному плечу. Миг слабости, позволительный любому живому существу. 

– Все хорошо, – стальные ладони скользнули по плечам, стряхивая, забирая чужую неуверенность. Лин Куэй не сумел – хотя и пытался – отобрать у них человечность. – Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты для меня делаешь. Даже если ничего не получится. 

– Все получится, – Смоук отстранился, благодарно кивнул. И озорно улыбнулся. – Вот оно в чем дело! Я просто начал слышать живущего во мне духа. Надо сказать, он весьма невысокого мнения о моих умственных способностях. Он знает про какие-то Пустоши, где живут те, кому не хватило места в иных мирах. Би-Хан вполне может быть там. 

– А мы сможем туда добраться? 

– Найдем, – уверенно пообещал Смоук, рассеянно поглаживая грани телепортатора. Точных координат дух не знал, мог только показать место. Но расщелина в заснеженной скале могла оказаться едва ли не в любой стороне света. Смоук почти начинал жалеть, что избежал участи превращения в киборга. Впрочем, имелся другой путь.

Была одна вещь, которую он старался не афишировать, да и сам лишний раз не задумываться. По сути ведь человеком он не был. Смоук точно знал, что умер на жертвенном костре и сейчас является одержимым древним духом, по какой-то неведомой причине позволившим ему сохранить собственное сознание и возможность управлять телом. Так что он мог – теоретически – пройти в нужное место потусторонними тропами, но вот чем за это придется расплатиться… Но если уж взялся помогать, то надо идти до конца.

Решившись, Смоук развернулся к другу, крепко взял его за руки.

– Только молчи, ладно? Иначе я перестану верить, что у меня получится. 

Закрыв глаза и до крови закусив губы, он сосредоточился на – почти эфемерном – образе нужного места. Короткий шаг – и слуха коснулись завывания горного ветра. Размашисто пошатнувшись, Смоук едва не упал. И упал бы, если б не вцепился мертвой хваткой в надежные руки друга. 

– Все… все нормально. Я не собираюсь умирать второй раз за полчаса, не беспокойся. Просто… Дай минуту. 

– Замерзнешь, – криомант шагнул под прикрытие скал, потянув за собой. Он хоть и не мог больше чувствовать, но прекрасно представлял, каким пронизывающим может быть ледяной высокогорный ветер. 

– И хорошо, – Смоук прислонился головой к скале, ожидая, когда разойдется туман перед глазами. – Зато буду точно знать, что живой. 

\- Ты живой, – холодные ладони легли на лоб, надежно разгоняя остатки дурноты. – Ты человек, Смоук. Просто помни об этом. 

– Спасибо, – Смоук отлепился от скалы и шагнул ко входу в расщелину. – Нам сюда. 

В тесной пещерке скрывался разрыв в самой ткани материального мира. Едва видимое колышущееся марево неприятно покалывало кончики пальцев, но Смоук точно знал, что само оно безопасно. А вот что ждет с той стороны – еще вопрос. 

Пустоши выглядели… как пустоши, да. Темно-коричневая, кое-где потрескавшаяся земля, тощие деревца, силуэты стервятников где-то высоко в небе. И ни единого признака живой души на многие километры вокруг. 

Смоук повертел головой, пытаясь отыскать хоть малейшее дуновение ветерка, который мог бы рассказать, в какую сторону двигаться. Пустоши молчали. Впрочем, некоторые признаки говорили, что ветер здесь все же появляется, значит, долго плутать не придется.

– Дождемся ветра, тогда я разберусь, куда нам идти. Давай только от разлома подальше отойдем.

Криомант покачал головой.

– Тебе нужно выспаться. Особенно если придется идти по следу, тебе понадобится свежий разум.

– Я не уверен, что в этом месте можно спать. Хэй, – Смоук постучал себя по виску, – ты как считаешь, здесь спать можно? – он рассмеялся. – Я себя шизофреником чувствую. Можно. Но стоит найти местечко поукромнее. 

– Нашел, – механическим тоном отозвался киборг, последние пару минут именно этим и занимавшийся. 

Старый крючковатый вяз выглядел немного массивнее остальной растительности. По крайней мере, не производил впечатление готового рухнуть от первого же дуновения. А растущие вокруг кусты надежно скрывали небольшое свободное пространство у корней дерева.

– Неплохо, – удовлетворенно заключил Смоук, растягиваясь на земле.

– Может, рискнем развести костер? Здесь не так уж тепло. Особенно рядом со мной.

– Все нормально. А костер, не говоря уже про опасность пожара, может запросто нас выдать. Не факт, что эти пустоши так уж безопасны, как кажутся на первый взгляд, – не слушая возражений, эненра придвинулся поближе к другу. Он еще помнил такие места, где об холодное тело криоманта можно было греться. 

Киборг рассеянно гладил светлые волосы друга. Он сам во сне практически не нуждался, тем более что мнимая безлюдность Пустошей его настораживала. Если здешним обитателям не нашлось места в иных мирах, белыми и пушистыми они однозначно не были. Стоило поберечься. 

Несколько часов спустя Смоук потянулся, мгновенно распахивая глаза. Улыбнулся шуршащей над головой листве. 

– Я знаю, куда нам идти. 

Эненра вскочил на ноги, едва ли не рассмеявшись. Он так соскучился по теплым озорным ветеркам. 

Ветерки были легкомысленными, но не предупредить собрата об опасности не могли. Хоть и поздновато, надо сказать, – когда стая пустынных шакалов их уже окружила. 

Между двумя бойцами, как между танцевальной парой, не может быть только деловых отношений. Иначе конец придет очень быстро. Необходимо понимать друг друга не то что с полуслова – с полувзгляда, с малейшего движения. Друзья, не сговариваясь, встали спиной к спине. 

– Только не лезь на рожон, прошу тебя. Не хватало, чтобы ты еще бешенство подхватил.

– Они же трусы, – Смоук задумчиво покачивал в ладони дымовую бомбу. – Достаточно просто шугануть как следует. 

– Куснуть могут успеть. Чем я тебя лечить буду?

– Ты меня теперь вообще в бой пускать не будешь?

– Хотелось бы, – совершенно серьезно ответил киборг. – Но я не буду тебя так унижать. Просто… будь осторожен. 

Стая наконец решила попробовать странную добычу на вкус. Прыгнувший вожак поймал дымовую бомбу пастью и, кашляя, рухнул на землю, не совладав с внезапно разъехавшимися лапами, второй шакал напоролся на острие поднятого ледяного меча. Смоук с руганью отпрыгнул – кровь потом из волос не вычистишь. Телепортировался из-под удара когтистой лапы и отвесил твари пинок под хвост. Походя разбил ледяную статую из очередного хищника. 

– Смоук, назад!

Разорвавшаяся ледяная граната осыпала стаю острыми осколками, и струхнувшие шакалы с визгом метнулись прочь.

– Я же говорил, достаточно шугануть, – улыбнулся Смоук. – Идем. Сдается мне, что нас уже ждут.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Брат мой, брат — холодное сердце,  
>  Что мне скажешь вместо ответа?  
> Как мешал боль с медом и перцем,  
> Как устал летать против ветра?_

Пейзаж Пустошей оказался совершенно однообразным на всем протяжении пути. И как здесь могли жить разумные существа? А они здесь жили, потому что на горизонте то и дело появлялся то чей-то силуэт, то очертания жилища.

Смоук постепенно ускорял шаг в такт с усиливающимся ветром. Ветер стал холодным и, пусть такое определение к ветру не очень подходит, “гостеприимным”.

Земля ушла из-под ног без всякого предупреждения, и если бы не реакция киборга, успевшего цапнуть его за шкирку, Смоук полетел бы с весьма приличной высоты. Чуть придя в себя после неожиданного рывка, эненра вцепился в протянутую руку друга, выбираясь на твердую поверхность. Потер горло, в которое впился язычок молнии на одежде.

– Напомни, почему я отказался от капюшона?

– Понятия не имею, – честно ответил Саб-Зиро, взглядом измеряя глубину пропасти. – Будем искать обход?

– Нет надобности. Нам как раз надо было менять направление. Но мы уже близко, не беспокойся.

Вскоре в воздухе запахло близкой водой, и на горизонте, а потом и совсем рядом, возникла тихая заводь с несколькими сливовыми деревьями по берегу и небольшой уютный домик под соломенной крышей. Навстречу выскользнула стройная темноволосая девушка с грацией кошки. 

– Сарина!

Демонесса улыбнулась, чуть кивнув. 

– Би-Хан знал, что рано или поздно кто-то из вас отыщет сюда дорогу. Он хочет поговорить с тобой, Куай Лян. А ты, – Сарина перевела взгляд на Смоука. – Помоги мне поймать пару сурков на ужин. 

– С удовольствием, леди, – весело кивнул Смоук, подталкивая друга к двери в дом. 

Киборг неуверенно шагнул к двери, раскрытой ладонью толкнул деревянную поверхность, попадая в просторную комнату, где его ждал брат. Би-Хан выглядел точно так же, как при жизни, и злобного двойника, оставившего на светло-голубой броне не одну трещину, у него больше не было.

– И зачем ты сюда явился? – поинтересовался старший брат. – Ты ведь еще живой. 

Куай, как и всегда раньше, стушевался под строгим взглядом брата.

– Мы ведь родственники… Я хотел узнать, что с тобой случилось…

Би-Хан неожиданно рассмеялся и, шагнув вперед, обнял младшего брата.

– Вырасти – вырос, а ума так и не набрался. Кровное родство – это ведь, по сути, такая мелочь… Духовная близость – вот что на самом деле важно. И ты знаешь, кто может тебе это дать.

Снаружи как раз послышались голос Смоука и переливчатый смех Сарины. Как видно, эненра травил анекдоты, развлекая собеседницу.

– А как же ты?

– А меня уже нет. Смирись с этим, малыш. И возвращайся к своим обязанностям. Может, тебе удастся сделать из этого клана что-то пристойное…

– Думаешь, у меня получится? 

– Получится, – старший уверенно кивнул. – У тебя есть нужные качества и, главное, у тебя есть человек, которому ты можешь довериться. 

Оба криоманта вышли на крыльцо. Смоук с улыбкой в шутку отбивался от демонессы, которая пыталась сорвать с него повязки и изучить укусы. Завидев Би-Хана, эненра по давней и неискоренимой привычке уважения перед старшими, вытянулся по струнке. 

– Вольно, – усмехнулся старший криомант, взмахом руки подзывая его к себе и проталкивая внутрь дома. – Обожди здесь, Лян, – Би-Хан вошёл в дом, закрыв дверь. – Что с тобой не так, Смоук?

– Прости. Я не смог уберечь его от замыслов грандмастера. 

– Но ты был рядом. Это важнее. Может, только благодаря этому он остался тем, кем был до того, как его изменили. 

– Ты меня так пытаешься утешить? – усмехнулся эненра, потирая разнывшееся плечо. 

– Нет, – криомант улыбнулся, подходя ближе. – Пытаюсь намекнуть, что тебе пора бы научиться себя беречь. Дай гляну, что там у тебя. 

– Ничего серьезного. Просто пара дырок. О каком “беречь” можно говорить при нашем образе жизни? 

– Хорошо. Тогда хотя бы не торопись на ту сторону. Поверь мне, ничего хорошего здесь нет. Пойдем, – выйдя на крыльцо, Би-Хан вложил в ладонь младшего воина крошечный предмет. – Выведи отсюда этого неслуха и никогда не приводи снова. Живые должны находиться в мире живых, даже если на девяносто процентов состоят из металла. Кстати, если это вас утешит – старому грандмастеру в аду ох как несладко. 

Смоук только кивнул, взяв друга за руку и осторожно потянув прочь.

– Прощай, брат, – тихо произнес киборг.

Когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Саб-Зиро поинтересовался:

– Почему мы идем в другую сторону?

– А я надеялся, ты не заметишь, – усмехнулся Смоук, уже в открытую сверяясь с компасом, который отдал ему старший криомант. – Понимаешь, тот разрыв – это дверь в одну сторону. А где выход, я не знаю. И демон мой тоже не знает. И не исключено, что выхода нет вообще, иначе сюда не ссылали бы тех, кому даже в аду места не нашлось. 

– Если есть вход, должен быть и выход.

– Поэтому придется искать. Надеюсь только, что нам не попадется кто-то серьезнее тех собачек.

Пустынный пейзаж постепенно сменился низкорослыми болотными деревцами. Становилось сыро.

– Однако, – удивился Смоук. – А мне казалось, что тот оазис был искусственным, и другого климата здесь нет. Тундра, а ты мифы о Геркулесе хорошо знаешь?

– Ну, в пределах школьной программы… А что?

– Да вот есть у меня нехорошее подозрение… Назад!! – эненра отпрыгнул, сдергивая – откуда только силы взялись – друга с собой. В землю, где они только что стояли, с размаху вонзилась клыками чудовищных размеров змеиная голова. Смоук удержал руку киборга с уже занесенным ледяным мечом. – Отрубишь одну, вырастет две. У этой дряни их и так многовато.

– Хочешь сказать, что это…

– Лернейская гидра, да. Или, возможно, кто-то из ее потомков, не суть. Она наверняка сторожит выход. 

– И что ты предлагаешь с ней делать?

– Для начала – не попасться ей на зуб, – Смоук вновь выпихнул друга из-под удара, телепортируясь сам. – Можно попробовать заморозить, но боюсь, это будет только временное решение. С другой стороны – все, что нам нужно, это найти выход. 

Не возражая, киборг сковал голову гидры льдом. Из грязной болотной воды с плеском появились еще три. Склонив голову набок, Смоук проследил длинные шеи до их логического окончания в виде плотно сбитого тела, наполовину погруженного в воду. Кивнул сам себе. И прыжком оказался на спине монстра, с силой толкнув его ногами. Тело ушло под воду, замочив сапоги до половины голенища, гидра с шипением развернула головы в сторону наглеца. 

– Смоук! 

Гидра с яростью метнулась к посмевшему покуситься на ее драгоценное тело. Который, спокойно дождавшись, пока она приблизится вплотную, телепортировался едва ли не из самой пасти. Не успевший затормозить монстр вонзил клыки в собственную спину. Издав жалобный вопль, гидра скрылась под водой.

– Вот. Не думаю, что собственный яд будет для нее смертельным, но некоторое время на спокойные поиски у нас есть.

– Дурак! – киборг ударил друга кулаком в грудь. – Прекрати так рисковать! 

– Да все нормально, – эненра пожал плечами, снова вытаскивая компас. Приборчик был настроен на разрывы пространства. И один из них явно был где-то впереди по тропе. – Идем. 

Смутно колышущееся марево разрыва обнаружилось буквально через десяток метров. Смоук протянул к нему раскрытую ладонь, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

– Да, это выход. 

Короткий шаг – и еще одна горная цепь. Смоук поежился. 

– Мы почти дома. Отсюда можем уже переместиться в Китай. Впрочем, скорее всего мы и есть в Китае, но нужно еще добраться до клана. 

– Смоук. Спасибо за…

– Не говори ничего. Мы ведь друзья. А значит, я всегда останусь на твоей стороне, что бы ты ни задумал. Давай вернемся домой.

Шагнув к другу, эненра активировал телепортатор.

_Ты смешал на углях горелых Явь со снами, веру с любовью. Ты не черный, ты и не белый, Ты не с нами, мы не с тобою…_

***  
– Смоук!!! 

Взбешенный киборг-грандмастер ворвался в комнату друга.

– Что? – пепельноволосый ниндзя с улыбкой глядел на “начальство”.

– Как это понимать?!

– А я предупреждал, что больше пить ни с кем не буду.

– Что ты подсыпал министру обороны Китая, чудовище? 

– Да не беспокойся. Всего лишь слабительное.


End file.
